The Blessed and the Damned
by YaoiAnimeHunter
Summary: After a fight with some Akuma, Lavi finds out about his linage, as well as he is the current host of the forgotten Noah -Noah of Fate. His Noah, doesn't support the exorcist nor the Earl, and would do anything to get a descendant including making Lavi able to conceive. The Earl would do anything to make Lavi join him. Mpreg in later chapters. Yaoi and Het pairings Art by NairChan


CHAPTER 0NE

**Pairing undecided Yaoi (LaviYuu or Lucky) depends on your suggestions. Hinted Lenalee x Allen**

**Warning: Sorry this chapter and probably the next would be a bit sad.**

It had been a week; a week of listening to Lenalee blame herself for not being strong enough, a week of Kanda acting like a girl on her periods, a week of Allen wallowing in self inflicted guilt for not being there for him, a week of everyone in the order looking for him, even Bookman was worried-of course it wasn't obvious.

Lavi had gone on a mission with Lenalee to retrieve an innocent fragment that supposedly was able to make one rich, it wasn't very far from the order, and it was actually only a couple days trip by train. They had been ambushed by some Level three and Level four Akuma's, even with Lenalee's modified dark boots and Lavi's hammer which had been repaired after the attack on the order a month ago, they still stood no chance.

The fight was cruel, bloody, agonizingly painful, and the sound of cries and pleas filled the air. They had managed to take down all the level threes and were now left with two level four's, one of Lenalee's legs was broken, there was a deep cut on her forehead, painfully close to her left eye, her body was covered in cuts and bruises, the Level fours had decided to turn the fight into a sick game of hide-and-seek, and the exorcists were losing.

Lavi wasn't much better, he had lost so much blood his pale skin was almost white, his hammer had been completely destroyed and he could barely walk, his uniform was reduced to rags, and the cold wind made him shiver. There was a deep gash on his right shoulder blade, he could barely feel his right hand and if he wasn't treated soon he would die from blood loss, just like Lenalee he was covered in bruises and cuts, still it would be better for at least one of them to survive and Lavi knew it wouldn't be him, he was already half way dead.

There was a voice in his head, similar to his but almost feminine, Lavi was sure he hallucinating, he had a fever and from the looks of things Lenalee had noticed it too, the voice in his head grew stronger and a terrible pain spiked through his skull, he grated his teeth to keep from screaming in pain, he didn't believe in God but just this once he prayed – he prayed that Lenalee would survive and asked God to grant him one more favor if he could – he asked God to let him see his friends one last time. _"I could grant you your wish if you let me."_ the female voice in his head replied. Lavi smiled Nervously, he had lost so much blood to the point that he was hearing things.

Lenalee was crying, true she wasn't crying aloud so as not to draw the Akuma's attention, but her eyes were filled with tears, he kept calling Kanda, Allen and her brother silently, begging one of them to come and help them… but they never did, she prayed that Lavi would be okay but deep down she knew he wasn't. They could hear the Akuma's mocking calls nearby probably a few feet away from where they were hiding and as they got closer the two exorcist's life flashed before their eyes; they both had different lives but at that moment they both had the same wish – to see their friends one last time. Lavi snapped out of his trance and decided that begging, fear and prayers wouldn't do anything, there was only one thing he could rely on right now and that was his brain.

He remembered that there was a train station a few meters north west and if one of them could make it there it would not be a total loss, he turned to Lenalee and flashed her a small sad smile, she looked at him and begged him not to do anything stupid. He held her one last time in a warm embrace and told her to run, even if they made it out he had already lost too much blood, and she had a higher chance of surviving, he hugged her one last time and pushed her, his right arm hurt like hell but this wasn't the time to be concerned about that.

Lenalee begged, tears ran down her face, her lower lip trembling as she begged him not to do this, she promised him they would make it through together, hoping he would change his mind but he never did, but he just smiled and told her she was like the sister he never had, and he wish things were different. Using the last of his strength he ran towards the opposite direction creating a diversion so the Akuma's would chase him giving Lenalee the chance to escape, a few minutes later a loud blood curling scream was heard, she felt the bile rise up her throat but she swallowed it, the bitterness not leaving her mouth, her heart pounding loudly in her chest, and that was the last time she saw or heard him.

It had been a week since then.

An injured male, covered in dirt, dried blood and torn cloths staggered to the Black order, he could barely see nor stand, he was dehydrated and hungry; he really didn't know how he was still alive, his fiery red hair were almost brown and was filled with twigs, leaves, thorns and mud, it had rained a few days ago and the weather was cruel to him. Using the last of his strength he knocked at the gate and then collapsed.

From the screen Komui could make out a young unconscious male in front of the order, the male was wearing a torn exorcist uniform (If it could still be called that) but the person didn't look familiar, Reever had gone to see what Komui had abandoned his work to look at, and at the sight of an unconscious male wearing a torn exorcist uniform he sprang into action, Ordering Kanda to check who the person was.

They were in the infirmary; Lavi was surrounded by Bookman, Komui, Lenalee, Allen and Kanda. After Kanda had unwillingly gone to check who was at the gate, he found out that it was Lavi, He sprang into action immediately, carrying the unconscious male in his arms, noting that the usually annoying redhead weighted less and was practically skin and bones, on a closer look he looked so pale and his skin was so cold, fiery red hair had lost his color and it was almost brown, filled with twigs and mud, the loud ever smiling exorcist was barely breathing and Kanda hated seeing Lavi this way.

Lavi laid on the bed, his unconscious body was connected to tubes containing fluids for his body, and machines to keep him alive. His friends were beside him looking solemn, Lenalee held one of his hands, crying and asking him to forgive her, apologizing to the unconscious male for not being strong enough, regretting leaving him behind, Kanda could feel his anger rising.

"Shut up, If you hadn't left, neither of you would have survived, he did what he did so you would be alive right now." Lenalee bowed her head in sadness, shaking with sobs and Allen decided to intervene.

"Don't shout at her, Bakanda." The heart monitor began to beep loudly, Lavi groaned in pain, there was a lot noise around him and his head hurt like hell, he slowly opened his eyes ignoring how heavy they felt, everything around him looked blurry, he blinked and he was starting to see clearly, the first things he saw was the face of Allen really close to his. "Allen" he croaked, his voice was hoarse and dry and sounded painful, making them all wince internally. Soft sobs were heard beside him and he turned his head slowly to the source of the sound and saw Lenalee with tears running down her face, her eyes were red and had black lines under them "You made it safely, I'm glad." He murmured which made her cry louder, he eyes were starting to get heavier and he could barely keep his eyes open, he was feeling sleepy, the voices around him grew louder and then they slowly faded away... "Lavi" Lenalee cried.

_"Lavi"_

_That voice, he had heard it before it sounded like his only a bit feminine, he turned towards the source of the sound but saw nothing, he suddenly thought of Road and the time she possessed him, only this felt different and there were no dead exorcist next to him, he panicked when he realized he wasn't standing on anything, he was mid air, he panicked and lost his balance, tumbling and falling down but for some reason he never reached the ground, he vaguely wondered if he was just too high up or someone was messing with him, then again he was still falling but at the same time it didn't feel like he was falling._

_"Lavi"_

_He kept trying to locate where his name was coming from but saw no one, gray mist filled surrounded him and he could see the silhouette of a woman on the other side of the fog._

_"Who are you" he asked, for some reason the presence of the other person calmed him, he felt like someone was protecting him, the presence was warm and felt motherly… for lack of better word._

_"Do you really want to know who I am, you would be better of not knowing, my dear."_

_'My dear?' Lavi wondered, he was curious as to who the person was, the person was undoubtedly a female. She sounded as though they had known each other for a long time._

_"Who are you?"_

_"Ara, Ara, you still haven't answered my question, my dear. Do you really want to know who I am Lavi."_

_"Yes" even though Lavi had said yeas, a part of him didn't want to know who she was, her presence felt comforting and motherly but something felt off about her._

_The fog around her started to clear and he could see long wavy red hair, pale skin that was exactly like his, he couldn't see her face but she was wearing a white Kimono, on her left hand she held a book and even though Lavi wasn't very close to her he could see her perfectly manicured nails and flawless silky skin. the thin mist around her face began to dissipate leaving Lavi shocked._

_"I'm Lilac"_

_ Lavi stared at the lady in front of him, his mouth was opened in shock, Lilac was undoubtedly the most beautiful lady he had ever seen, but that wasn't what shocked him, she looked exactly like him only well… female with waist length hair, slightly rounder cheeks and plump pink lips. Lilac had beautiful green eyes just like Lavi and her bangs covered one of her eyes, making Lavi wonder if she only had one eyes like him._

_"You .. You look like me."_

_"Yes I do hunny."_

_"Who are you?" Lilac knew Lavi wasn't asking about her name._

_"I'm Lilac, Noah of Fate and you were reincarnated as my host." Lavi was speechless; he tried to say something but for some reason his brain had shut down. "Well technically your mother was my host, well she is my descendant after all, unfortunately she was sickly and didn't have that long to live, I couldn't put her through the trouble of fighting in her state could I? so she agreed to let her unborn child be my host, and VIOLA here I am."_

_Lavi couldn't decide if Lilac was serious or not, she sounded mature and childish at the same time, she had mentioned his mother but he had no recollection of his childhood except for when he met Bookman, for some reason he felt as though she wasn't lying and decided to go with the flow after all he was stuck in who knows where with her, he might as well get comfortable. Lavi sat down, still mid air only this time his mind was not fixed on why he was able to sit down on the air but mostly why he was stuck with a female version of him, who claimed he was her descendant and if it wasn't weird enough she claimed to be a Noah. Just great! He suddenly remembered hearing her voice in his head during the fight with the Akuma_

_"You were the one in my head that time weren't you?" Lilac smiled._

_"Ah, yes, you and your friend were having some troubles fighting those pests, and you were losing a lot of blood, it wouldn't do for you to die without leaving me a descendant now would it?"_

_"Wait, what happened after I left Lenalee?"_

_"Well you tried to use yourself as bait, a silly plan if you ask me, well I had to take over your soul and deal with the pests."_

"Li…Lac" Lavi moaned in pain, Bookman and Kanda were the only ones in the infirmary with the unconscious Redhead. "Lilac…. Noah….Mom" Bookman looked at his unconscious apprentice wondering what he was talking about, he was going to have to do some research about who 'Lilac' is. Kanda on the other hand was wondering what was going on, at the mentioned of Noah he was alert and determined to find out who Lilac was and if she had a connection to the Noah.


End file.
